


Can’t he stay?

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [55]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Oh Sehun, Family Fluff, Implied ABO, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Sehun is scared of sleeping alone, and Baekhyun can’t help but take him to their room to sleep with them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	Can’t he stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I now fear people thinking Sehun is a grown adult in these fics so I will explicitly say here that he is a child and the use of daddy is not for the kink omg

If he hadn’t been awake, Baekhyun wouldn’t have noticed the light switch turning on in the hallway outside of their room, and the sounds of shuffling that followed a shadow in the casted light beneath the closed door. Blinking tiredly, Baekhyun gently removed Kyungsoo’s arm from his side and slid out of bed, keeping quiet so as not to wake him up. Then he opened the door soundlessly and squinted an eye against the bright light to see, unsurprisingly, their son.

“Sehun,” he said softly. Of course it was him making all this commotion in the middle of the night. He was seven now and still getting used to sleeping alone, and these sorts of nighttime disturbances were routine, though less frequent now. Although Kyungsoo was concerned about his dependency Baekhyun was weak to him. Kneeling down, he rested his palm on the side of his head, stroking his hair. “What is it? Did you have a nightmare?”

Sehun shook his head. Baekhyun tried not to coo at his expression; it was his bias but he was the cutest to him, lips in a semi-pout and his favorite blanket around his shoulders. He didn’t say anything beyond the movement so Baekhyun hummed, tilting his head to get a better look at him.

“It’s late, Sehunnie. Go back to bed now, okay? You have school tomorrow bright and early. Come on, let’s go.” Baekhyun stood, taking his hand, but Sehun refused to budge. “What’s wrong?”

Timidly, Sehun looked up at him with doleful eyes. “Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?”

Kyungsoo would kill him. He already told him before that Sehun needed to learn how to sleep on his own, and Baekhyun knew he was right. He should put his foot down this time, or at least sleep with him to get him used to sleeping in his room rather than bring him to theirs. Still...

Baekhyun took one look at Sehun’s face and caved. “Okay. But be suuper quiet. Daddy has work early tomorrow and we don’t wanna wake him up, right?”

Instantly, Sehun brightened. He nodded fervently and raised his arms for Baekhyun to pick him up, burying his face in his neck when he did.

“Shh...” Baekhyun reminded him, shutting the light. Carefully, he carried him into the room, rubbing his back as he leaned a knee on the bed. As he was moving to set Sehun down, Kyungsoo shifted with a groan.

Shit. Baekhyun froze.

“Honey...?”

“Go back to sleep, daddy,” Baekhyun said, the name automatically slipping past his lips. The moment it did he closed his eyes, resigned. It was a dead giveaway that Sehun was in the room, and it was too late to take it back. 

Kyungsoo squinted through the dark, half-asleep. “What’s going on?”

“Sehun was scared.” He was already employing his special voice, specifically for use in instances like these. Just the right amount of whining, reasonableness, and pitifulness for him to say yes. “Let’s let him sleep with us tonight.”

“Baekhyun.”

Sehun curled his hand in his hair, wiggling in his hold. “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to.”

“Okay, Sehun. Okay.” Baekhyun hushed him, readjusting him in his arms. “Daddy will let you stay. Won’t you, daddy?”

They stared at each other for a while before Kyungsoo finally gave in, letting out a sigh and shifting over. “We’re here to sleep, not to talk, right?”

Beaming, Baekhyun put Sehun down and settled in beside him, tucking them in. “Absolutely. My lips are sealed. How about yours, Sehunnie?”

Super seriously in a way that made him smile, Sehun zipped his lips and cuddled against Kyungsoo’s chest. Although he was tired and grumpy from having been woken up, Baekhyun warmed at the way his eyes softened, frown melting away. He was stricter than Baekhyun but he couldn’t hide how much he loved their son. Of course he couldn’t.

Kissing him softly on top of his head, Kyungsoo held him in his arms. For a moment he cradled him, that is until he looked up and met Baekhyun’s gaze. 

Baekhyun smiled. “Good night,” he whispered. “I love you. Both of you.”

Reaching out to pull Baekhyun in, Kyungsoo said back quietly, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
